Frozen Never Have I ever
by terrietont
Summary: Frozen: never have I ever Anna and Elsa compete in a sisterly competition. Never have I ever: A game where each person has five fingers up and One says: "Never have I ever: (Something they have never done. And if the other person has done it, they put a finger down and so on!


**INSPIRED by watching smosh play: NEVER HAVE I EVER**

**Warning: Childish humor, here and there... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Anna and Elsa compete in a sisterly competition.

The oldest of the siblings went first

Elsa smiled in thought squinting her eyes in concentration.

"Never have I ever: gone to bed in the nude" The Queen exclaimed with no longer a smile, but a serious face.

Anna's face began to grow a tint of pink. She put a finger down.

Elsa's face turned even more serious. "When was that?" she asked seriously.  
>Anna giggled nervously looking to the side. "Some time last week..." she admitted, not giving away too much detail.<br>Elsa began to show more of an angry frown on her face now. "Did anything happen, that I should know about?" she asked, arms folding in patients. Anna gulped nervously. "I uh... Well It's nothing..."  
>Anna held in her breath, making a slight squeaking tone, like a balloon running out of air.<p>

Finally she broke: "Okay fine, I was nude with Kristoff, but nothing happened I swear, but if I have to say, I was thinking about doing it with Kristoff, but I felt very nervous about the whole thing, but I swear I didn't do anything, please don't lock him up in the dungeon, and I' sorry so sorry sorry sorry!" Anna blurted out fast, her face now red

Elsa's silence was making Anna anxious. "I'm s,sorry" Anna repeated almost tearing up. Elsa smiled warmly with her arms still folded.

She sighed in relief at Anna and cleared her throat. "Well. I'm glad nothing happened, not yet atleast until you're married" Elsa lectured calmly. Anna sighed in huge relief, her cheeks still beet red.

Anna nodded quickly trying to avoid any more "awkward" topics regarding her and Kristoff.

"Okay Elsa now it's my turn to ask you something"  
>Elsa frowned wondering how the game could be interesting from her point: since she had been locked away...<p>

"Never have I ever..." Anna said, lingering onto the last syllable in concentration. "Oh" she piped up with a smile.

"Never have I ever, made a fool of myself in public!"

Elsa shot back in shock. "Anna!" she accused getting serious again. "You know the answer to that..." she exclaimed sheepishly, rubbing her arms together, wishing she had her gloves.

Anna stared confused, until she finally realized.  
>"Oh you're coronati- I'm sorry"<p>

Elsa smile back, hiding her fear inside herself. "It, it's okay" she stuttered lying.

"Okay, new one: never have I ever..." Anna thought hard onto anything she noticed her sister say without Elsa's notice.

"Neve have I ever: snuck out late to get chocolate" Anna guessed shrugging, she knew she didn't, but did Elsa? She hadn't a clue: everything was a bit of a blur before the great thaw.

Elsa giggled nervously, Slowly lowering a finger.  
>Anna gasped in amusement.<br>"You have!? When?" Anna blurted out in curiosity.  
>Elsa tucked a small strand of hair behind her ear. "Well umm, some time last week... And nearly my whole life... she muttered the last sentence incoherently. "Really, what happened?" Anna asked like it was the plot to a popular drama. Elsa shrugged. "Well I just really felt like chocolate at that time. And I was feeling a isolated again... Just you know letting myself go... But not too much" Elsa shrugged looking at the ceiling. Anna nodded understandingly.<p>

"Cool, did the people of Arendelle catch you?" Anna asked intrigued

Elsa smiled playfully. "Nope, never" he answered with a victorious smirk.

"Niiiiice!" Anna complemented high-fiving Elsa.

"Never have I ever: had a royal tantrum in my adult and teenage years. Said the Queen in curiosity. Anna cocked her head to the side. "What does that mean?" she asked honestly. "It means I've never been complaining about something to do with not being treated like a royal. Example: not having the right colored dress; and screaming at the maids to get it, or else"

Anna exhaled understandingly. "Ohhhh I get it" Anna squinted her eyes hard. "Well I do remember screaming at mama and papa cause they got the wrong colored horse on my 8th birthday." other than that, I haven't been like that since I was young" Anna shrugged.

Elsa smirked evilly. "You sure?" "What about the time where you went on that rampage around the castle complaining about the dress being too dull."

Anna gasped. "How did you know about that?!" she asked shocked.

Elsa gave her a blank look. "Anna, being locked away, doesn't mean I can't hear everything that goes on outside"

Anna put her hands up in protest. "No no no no, I'm not saying you're deaf, it's just you know: kinda strange how you could hear me so faraway..."

Elsa giggled: "Anna, with how loud your voice can be: it's easy to hear anything you say"

Anna huffed in defeat putting yet another finger down.

Anna piped up laughing about something. "Okay Never have I ever, had gas in public!" She couldn't contain herself, cracking up about her immature response. Elsa looked at her unamused. "Anna... you do realize how immature that is?" Anna smirked smartly. "Hey Sis it's natural, and it's an easy question." Anna smiled triumphantly her arms folded in a Queenly gesture. "Anna." Elsa grimaced in annoyance. "That is a joke for three year olds" she exclaimed. "Besides, I know you have done that before, and pretty much every animal in existence". Elsa explained. Anna frowned in mockery. "Aaawww you just, all embawwessed? Anna cooed in a mockery baby tone. "Anna, stop it" Elsa ordered seriously. "Did queen let one out in public?" Anna mocked again. "Anna, that's disgusting" Elsa cringed getting a more serious tone. "Poor stinky Elsa" Anna mocked up to her sister's face.

Elsa knew she couldn't beat Anna's annoying baby talk. "Uuhggg fine, but this is extremely childish..."

Anna smiled victoriously. "Good, so answer the question" Anna exclaimed waiting patiently.

Elsa looked to her side, growing a small tint of red on her cheeks. "Well... I guess I did once... She admitted making Anna gasp in interest. "Fortunately no one noticed..." "Really? Which side, butt or mouth?"  
>"Okay seriously Anna!" Elsa snapped face palming.<br>Anna smiled innocently. "Sorry, I won't ask for details" she giggled in her hand.

Elsa sighed. "Well that's it." she finished shrugging off her embarrassment.

Anna piped up again: "Was there a time where someone noticed?"

Elsa sighed in fatigue. "Must I answer this?..." she groaned.

Anna nodded deviously.  
>Elsa sighed in defeat.<p>

"Well you know, the time when the Chef's had made that chilly and chicken stir fry?" Anna nodded.

"Well I guess it happened at the ceremony of the heirs, you know where mama and papa had a celebration for their 15th anniversary.

"Well anyway, After I had the dinner my stomach started hurting quite a lot. And I asked the maids if I could use their bathroom, because my bathroom was set up for renovations. And they said no.

So I went to my parents bathroom and knocked on the door. No one answered, and I thought I was alone, do I gradually got rid of some of the pain. "Princess Elsa?" turns out three maids were in the room when I did that; and they all went, what's that smell? It smells horrible! I was too ashamed to admit it was me... But I guess they knew it was me.

By the time she finished, Elsa was beet red. Anna was on her back laughing. "Oh my gosh, that's so bad!" she laughed. Elsa gave her a "gee, that makes me feel SOOO much better!" look. "I'm sorry!" Anna giggled trying to stop.

Elsa sighed in relief. "Okay no more vulgar topics" she exclaimed to her sister. Anna nodded. "Never again" there was a brief moment of silence before Anna piped up again. "You ever stunk up the bathroom?" Anna blurted out. "ANNA!" Elsa snapped. "I'm kidding!" Anna laughed again, tricking her sister, into thinking of another embarrassing story. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Never have I ever..." Elsa thought for a moment.

"Kissed a guy I just met"

Anna squinted her eyes thinking. "Well I never actually kissed Hans"

"What about Kristoff?" Elsa questioned. "What about him?" Anna responded. "Did you kiss him the day before the thaw?" Anna shook her head. "No I only kissed him after the thaw" she shrugged. "Uuggh!" Elsa cursed playfully as Anna smiled. "I guess it's a tie then?" Anna smiled deviously. Elsa did the same. "Indeed dear sister" the two royals sat there with grins on their faces thinking about how they would settle the death challenge!

Oh it was on!

To be continued...


End file.
